beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skeletal Drakgon ABS:T
Skeletal Drakgon is a Defense Type beyblade.It is owned by Beymaniac. It is part of the Drakgon Series. Facebolt: Drakgon Skeleton Ver. Drakgon Skeleton Ver. depicts a Skeleton of a dragon. It has the same basic design as the other Drakgons. It has no eyes and is just a head of a Dragon Skull looking to the left. It is white with a black facebolt. Energy Ring: Drakgon Skeleton Ver. Drakgon Skeleton Ver. is a Energy Ring that is specially made of ancient dragon bone. It is hard and has good Defense and has good Balance. It is ivory white, like a plastic wheel. It has 4 Dragon heads on the edges. Fusion Wheel: Skeletal Skeletal is made of 3 parts: Metal Frame The Metal Frame has a resemblance to the L-Drago Destroy Metal Frame. However, there are 4 Dragon Heads instead of 3 and is made to be fitted with a Energy Ring. It is also the opposite to L-Drago Destroy Metal frame. There is 3 modes, Defense Mode, Grind Mode and Smash Attack Mode. In Defense Mode, the Metal Frame is visible from the top and has good Defense. In Grind Mode, The Bone Frame is switched with the Metal Frame and is visible from the top. In Smash Attack Mode, the Metal Frame is flipped and is visible from the top. Bone Frame The Bone frame, as it's name suggests, is entirely made of Ancient Fossil Remains of a Dragon. It is shaped like a Skull of a Dragon. It is quite fitting as the Bone Frame could be the "Skull" of the Metal Frame. It is completely covered by the Metal Frame in Defense Mode. It gives the Beyblade the Defense and Weight it needs. Core The core is a basic, circular core with not much detail. It is made of polycarbonate and is somewhat a PC Core. This Core can be fitted with every Drakgon Fusion Wheel. 4D Performance Tip: Automated Bone Switch: Track This 4D Performance Tip is not really a 4D Performance Tip but a 4D Performance '''Track.' It has the ability to switch tracks automatically. There are 2 Tracks, Defense Track and Bone Crusher Track. '''The Bey will always start with the Defense Track before Battle' (REFEREES PLEASE SEE THIS BEFORE BATTLE). The Defense Track is simply a D125 of some sort but with gaps similar to WD145. It has slight defensive powers and is made of metal. Upon contact with other beys, the Defense Track will retract and a new track, Bone Crusher Track, will appear above the previous track. This Track has 6 spikes sticking out and can give Heavy Attacks. It is made of Bone. Upon contact, it will switch back to Defense Track. The tip is a Wide Defence. Abilities Bone Cruncher: Drakgon smashes the beyblade and uppercuts it. Bone Shield: Drakgon burrows into the ground and forms a shield that covers Drakgon Bone Whip: Drakgon circles the enemy and attacks similar to Pegasis's Big Bang Tornado Special Moves 4 Drakgon Spirit Attack All 4 Drakgons (Beast) appear and charges into the opponent. The opponent will be stunned for a while after the attack. Category:Unregistered Beys